Salvada por unos Audífonos
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot. Para el Foro: El destino de una estrella. Topic: Retos. País - Objeto. Un pequeño día de estudios en los que un objeto puede hacer olvidar un enorme suceso. Dentro de la continuidad de Sailor Moon Stars


**Hi! **_**con este fic espero cubrir mi "Reto" impuesto en el foro "El destino de una estrella", en la cuarta ronda. Dedicado a mi querida … espero cubrir todos los parámetros solicitados y que sea de tu agrado =D.**_

**Pareja: Rei/Yaten. Objeto/País: Audífonos/México.**

**Género: Romance/Humor. Summary: Libre.**

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

Salvada por unos Audífonos.

- Maldita Usagi – (gruñó una mujer de cabellos que podían igualarse al matiz de la noche mientras sujetaba una escoba) – siempre me encomienda las peores tareas – (molesta comenzó a arrastrar el cepillo sobre el césped) – yo barriendo con minifalda… y todo por que fue ella la que tuvo aquella grandiosa idea de invitar a los tres muchachos más guapos de la preparatoria Juban– (en ese momento sintió como algo se enredaba en su tobillo, sin poder hacer más presencio como perdía el equilibrio y poco a poco la vencía el peso hasta llegar de cara al jardín; murmuró) – lo que me faltaba – (en ese instante escuchó algunas voces, sin moverse permaneció en silencio).

- Taiki aun no entiendo como estas mujeres pudieron convencerte para venir, - (la voz arrogante del joven denotaba molestia e incredulidad, llevó los brazos atrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos en signo de resignación) – lo entiendo de Seiya por que nunca se despega de esa niña escandalosa… - (abrió uno de sus verdes y contemplo al castaño) – pero tú?.

- (rió de forma sigilosa mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla) – Vamos Yaten no seas antipático, sabes perfectamente que cuando te piden el que ayudes a estudiar para un examen no se lo niegas a nadie – (alegremente el castaño señaló el libro de historia mundial que llevaba en las manos).

- (suspiró mientras bajaba los brazos y con un leve movimiento de la mano agitaba su plateada cabellera de forma altanera) – Pues aun no termino de comprender el por que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en cosas de este tipo.

- (colocó su mano sobre el botón del timbre) – Por favor chicos – (rió al escuchar la discusión de sus dos compañeros mientras apretaba el interruptor) – ya verán que nos divertiremos un rato, - (giró el rostro para contemplarlos con sus zafiros) – aparte tenemos el día de hoy libre de compromisos musicales, - (metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón) – así que aprovecharemos la tarde.

- (volteo el rostro tratando de esquivar la mirada del ojiazul) – Pues en lugar de estar en este sitio deberíamos seguir en la búsqueda de la… - (no pudo concluir la frase el platinado debido a que la puerta se abrió).

- Adelante chicos los estábamos esperando! – (Dijo saltando efusivamente una joven de cabellos dorados sujetados en un par de coletas) Sabia que no nos abandonarían (los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a cubrirse velozmente de lágrimas).

- No te preocupes Bomboncito - (se colocó al frente de la rubia) – el gran Seiya Kou esta aquí para ayudarte – (levantó el dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación mientras guiñaba el ojo seductoramente).

- (se abalanzó fuertemente hacia el brazo del hombre para agarrarse de él) – Eres tan bueno Seiya – (lo miró con sus celestes denotando tormento mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas).

- (abriéndose paso entre los dos jóvenes) – Es por esto que no quería venir – (miró de reojo con sus verdes a la mujer) – siempre hay mucho escándalo.

- (se escuchó una voz proveniente del corredor que daba a la entrada) – Vamos Usagi ya no estés buscando pretextos para no continuar estudiando – (quedó inmóvil ante la escena) – hola muchachos… – (la mujer de cabellos añiles saludó cordialmente) – pensamos que no llegarían.

- Mizuno así que tú también estas aquí – (el castaño se acerco para contemplarla dejando a los tres jóvenes atónitos por su reacción en la entrada) – me imagino que también te pidieron ayuda – (los ojos violetas del hombre miraron con incredulidad los ojos celestes de la joven) – no creo que sea necesaria tanta ayuda para estudiar unos cuantos temas - (en ese instante, en medio de ruidos de alegría, la rubia empujó la puerta para cerrarla).

- Que bueno que no me vieron… - (la mujer enderezó su cuerpo para quedar sentada sobre el prado y comenzó a quitarse aquel objeto que se había atorado en su tobillo, lo contemplo un poco) – como pudieron tirarme estos tontos audífonos!... Y todo es culpa de esa descuidada de Usagi, debió de haberlos arrojado desde su habitación – (guardó el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos de la falda, cerro los ojos denotando furia, los abrió y trato de ponerse en pie; comenzó a recordar las palabras de los hombres y meditó) – que es lo que están buscando estos sujetos?, será mejor que vaya a dentro y averigüe que están planeando.

La joven camino cojeando por el jardín, subió los escalones con precaución para entrar a la casa; sin más empujó la puerta y se adentró en el inmueble hasta llegar a la sala, subió la vista y contempló incrédula la escena… la rubia culpable de su incidente en el jardín se encontraba situando toda su atención a unos apuntes de historia mundial mientras tomaba del brazo del joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color zafiro; aquel que se encontraba explicando los detalles era el joven castaño al lado de la mujer de cabellos añiles; sentadas junto a ella se encontraban dos jóvenes, una de cabellos castaños y la otra de cabellos rubios, que también atentas presenciaban el esclarecimiento de los temas atentamente. Caminó hasta una de las sillas que se encontraban vacías para poderse sentar, en ese instante recordó que hacia falta uno de los tres hombres que habían ingresado a esa morada minutos antes; dio media vuelta y siguió su paso hasta adentrarse más en la construcción.

- (por su mente pasaban varios sitios de la casa en los que se pudiera encontrar el joven, murmuró) – Yaten… Creo que de los tres chicos él es el que más me preocupa – (llegó a su mente el que tal vez aquellos hombres pudieran ser el enemigo, aquel que había logrado inmiscuirse entre ellas y que solo esperaba cualquier instante para atacar; comenzó a caminar con una mayor rapidez hasta llegar a la cocina, miró y sintió como una enorme tranquilidad cubría su ser; el joven se encontraba en aquella habitación conversando con una pequeña niña de cabellos rozados).

- (se encontraba de rodillas quedando de frente a la infante, sonrío) – Entonces pequeña quieres una manzana? – (el platinado estiró el brazo por encima de él y tomo la fruta de la mesa, la mostro).

- (la pequeña niña soltó varias risas) – Manzana, manzana! – (arrebató el objeto y miró a la puerta en donde se encontraba la mujer de oscura cabellera; el hombre se puso en pie al contemplar a la joven con sus verdes de reojo).

- (estupefacta examinó la actitud del peli plateado, caminó para entrar en la cocina, se acerco a la pequeña y la miró con ternura) – Así que aquí te encuentras Chibi – Chibi, - (subió la vista) – perdón Yaten, no sabia que te encontrabas aquí.

- (miró a la joven con indiferencia) – No hay ningún problema – (se levanto del suelo y dirigió su atención al refrigerador sin darle mayor jerarquía a aquel encuentro; al contemplar aquella actitud la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tras la niña de cabellos rozados que corría alegremente para alejarse de aquel sitio; el platinado la observó) – espera Rei Hino – (la mujer se detuvo mientras el hombre se aproximaba a ella, sin decir una sola palabra la tomo de brazo y la condujo hasta una silla que se encontraba junto a la barra de la cocina) – por favor siéntate – (la joven obedeció, el ojiverde levanto la pierna de la mujer) – tienes una fuerte torcedura en el tobillo.

- (no prestó atención a las palabras del hombre, la calidez de ese roce provocó que el palpitar en su pecho fuese más intenso; tomó la mano del peli plateado para alejarla del roce de su pierna) – No te preocupes Yaten, me encuentro bien, - (suspiró) – solo fue un pequeño accidente en el jardín de Usa – (trató de ponerse en pie, pero en ese momento el dolor en su extremidad fue más intenso y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido).

- (soltó una leve carcajada) – Lo ves, - (empujó a la mujer para que cayera sobre la silla) – solo necesitare algunas servilletas y agua caliente – (dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la tarja, tomo una cacerola que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a llenarla de agua, cerro la llave y volvió hasta donde se encontraba esperándole en silencio la joven de cabellos oscuros; tomo unas servilletas de la mesa y las puso dentro de la cacerola, se coloco de rodillas y levantó nuevamente la pierna de la mujer) – esto me llevara poco tiempo Rei Hino así que no te muevas – (comenzó a sacar las servilletas y las coloco alrededor del tobillo).

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaban de un ligero color rojizo debido a que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante ese contacto, pero a pesar de ello por su mente pasaba el cuanto odiaba sentirse como la débil e ingenua doncella que se le rescata en un cuento de hadas; observó detenidamente al peli plateado, examinó sus rasgos y vislumbró aquella profunda mirada verde; algo en ella le indicaba que en varias actitudes eran tan similares… sabia perfectamente que él no era el típico galán de la farándula… y por lo que veía en su expresión... él era algo más de lo que dejaba ver.

- (sin pensarlo más llevo su mano al mentón del hombre atrayendo su mirada, lo contempló y sonrió) – Yaten… que pasaría si… - (se acerco al joven y beso sus labios; pasaron algunos instantes cuando el joven alejo su roce de la mujer).

En ese comento escucharon un grito proveniente de la puerta de la cocina – Rei! – el peli plateado y la joven de ojos purpuras voltearon abruptamente contemplaron a la rubia. Esto atrajo la atención de los demás jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala.

- Que es lo que sucede Mina? – (la joven castaña corrió velozmente por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la rubia, observo la cara de pánico de la joven… le daba indicios de que lo peor había sucedido; los demás jóvenes se aproximaron a ese sitio).

- (intentó articular algunas palabras) – Y… yo… yo los vi Makoto… - (llevo una de sus manos a la cara).

- (con cautela la castaña se asomo esperando encontrar alguna escena mortuoria en la habitación, pero en lugar de ello vislumbro a la mujer de cabellos negros sentada sobre una silla con la pierna extendida y cubriendo su tobillo se localizaban unas servilletas mojadas, frente de ella se encontraba el hombre de ojos verdes aun de rodillas, ambos jóvenes contemplando el espectáculo de la ruidosa rubia) – Minako pero que exagerada eres, - (suspiró mientras se aproximaba) – que te ha sucedido Rei?.

- (sonrió nerviosamente) – Nada Mako es solo que me torcí el tobillo y Yaten me esta auxiliando – (lo miró tiernamente y sonrió; en ese instante los demás jóvenes entraron a la cocina).

- Mina que fue lo que viste? – (preguntó con curiosidad la otra rubia).

- (contemplo los celestes de su amiga) – Usa yo vi que Rei besaba a Yaten – (logrando hacer que todos los jóvenes quedaran en completó silencio).

- (se levantó rápidamente del suelo) – Eso es mentira! – (se aproximó a la rubia empujando a sus dos compañeros que se interponían entre ellos, acerco su rostro al de ella hasta sentir el aliento de la joven) – Eres una muchacha demasiado exagerada - (sonrió al ver que la mujer se sonrojaba y temblaba por la poca distancia que los separaba).

- (aquella habitación comenzó a llenarse de diversos murmullos y conclusiones que todos los presentes mencionaban, desde los gritos de Usagi, Seiya, Yaten y Minako tratando de dar su punto de vista interrumpiendo al otro, como los murmullos entre Makoto y Ami) – Que no lo pueden entender! – (Tratando de callar a los jóvenes resonó una estrepitosa voz proveniente de la mujer de cabellos negros) – aquí no ha pasado nada, para que se pongan así.

Tras aquel ruido permaneció en completa afonía la pequeña habitación llena de absortos jóvenes parados alrededor de la barra, los cuales esperaban cualquier movimiento para continuar la discusión; comenzaron a pasar los segundos y con ello el intercambio de miradas se hiso más evidente. Decidida dejó salir algunas palabras.

- Esta bien Rei… - (bajo la cabeza y se llevó la mano a los anteojos transparentes que adornaban su vista, los movió un poco) – por favor explícanos que fue lo ocurrido – (volteó la mirada y señaló culposamente a dos jóvenes que se encontraban del otro lado de la mesa) – y por favor Mina y Yaten no la interrumpan – (volvió su vista a la mujer).

- (afinó la garganta) – Comenzare Ami – (cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento algunos instantes, sabia que tenia que tranquilizarse… pero su paciencia se comenzaba ha agotar) – todo inició hace un par de horas, mientras felizmente ayudaba a Usagi a juntar las hojas secas que se encontraban regadas alrededor de su casa, y caí en el jardín gracias a esto - (saco de su bolsillo los audífonos que habían ocasionado el accidente).

- (gritó) – Que! Esos son mis audífonos - (la rubia arrebato el objeto y se dirigió molesta a Usagi) – tú me habías dicho que te los habían robado en la preparatoria.

- (la joven de ojos celestes comenzó a ponerse nerviosa) – Si Minako pero… - (inició a agitar las manos) – no es lo que piensas Mina… - (llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza y rio nerviosamente) – la verdad es que…

- (interrumpióla joven de cabellos negros) No hay mas verdad que una - (aun sentada sobre la silla la mujer dijo) – y esa es que Usagi es la única culpable de todo este suceso.

La discusión volvió a entablarse entre los presentes, debido a que ambas rubias comenzaron a discutir pero ahora acerca de cual había sido el motivo del extravió de los audífonos, entró la niña de cabellos rozadas a la cocina y comenzó a correr jugueteando con los dos gatos de las aludidas.

- (lanzó un gruñido de molestia) – Pues yo me voy – (se dirigió a los dos hombres) – no soporto tanto escándalo, - (comenzó a salir de la habitación, se detuvo unos instantes, contempló a la peli negra y sonrió) – espero te recuperes pronto Rei Hino – (siguió caminando hasta salir de la vivienda).

- (a pesar del escándalo entre sus amigas no pudo sentirse llena de felicidad ante ese pequeño detalle que había tenido el hombre con ella, se perdió esos instantes en la perfecta mirada verde, a la que argumento, se encontraba llena de ternura; sonrió con una inminente felicidad y miró a las mujeres que discutían) – Usagi eres una tonta – (se puso en pie) – deberíamos de regresar a estudiar, mañana es el examen – (tomó la oreja de la rubia y la jaló hasta llegar a la sala, mientras eran seguidas por los demás individuos, se sentó y contemplo al castaño) – y bien Taiki en que se quedaron.

- (sonrió nerviosamente al ver el temperamento de la joven) – Eh?... a si… estábamos estudiando cuales son los países que se independizaron y dejaron de ser colonias - (el castaño mostró a la mujer el libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa) – pero ni Usagi ni Minako se han podido aprender que países son – (suspiró) – definitivamente necesitamos mucha ayuda.

- (golpeó la cabeza de la joven rubia con coletas) – siempre es lo mismo contigo Usagi, nunca pones atención.

- (con los ojos llorosos discutió) – Momento Rei, tú tampoco te los sabes.

- (rió burlonamente) – Si, eso lo sabe hasta un niño de primaria – (mostró la lengua).

-(cerró los ojos en signo de incredulidad) – Pues no te creo Rei… - (regresó el gesto de la misma forma) – Dime cuales son?.

- (volvió a reír burlonamente) – Como sea… en la preparatoria en la que voy no me piden esas cosas – (cruzó de brazos).

-(interrumpió la joven de cabellos color añil) – Vamos chicas dejen de pelear, es demasiado importante tener estos conocimientos, no es así Taiki – (miró al castaño y sonrió).

- De acuerdo Mizuno – (tomó unas hojas de papel) – y me temo que tendrán que hacer varias planas de la palabra México – (rió).


End file.
